El verdadero fin de la capa invisible y el secreto
by emotento
Summary: UNA HISTOIRA QUE ABLA SOBRE EL SECRETO DEL FAMOSISIMO HARRY POTTER Y SU SUPUESTO AMIGO RON WEASLY Y EL SECRETO QUE DUMBELDOUR GUARDABA AL DARLE ESA CAPAINVISIBLE JAJA HUMOR Y UN POCO DE ROMANCE


**El verdadero fin de la capa invisible y el secreto de Harry Potter**

Annie Peyser acababa de bajar del carruaje de Beaxbotton, ella se encontraba muy nerviosa pues acababa de llegar al colegio Howarts de magia y hechicería para el torneo de los tres magos, ella tenia 14 años, claro que como no tenia mas de 16 años no podía concursar pero ella no se encontraba ahí para ser aspirante al torneo sino que era parte de la danza que la academia ofrecería como agradecimiento al hospedaje que les darían, bueno después de bajar del carruaje se dirigió dentro del castillo con sus demás compañeras en las cuales se encontraba Fleur Delacour la cual no le caía del todo bien pues ella se la pasaba molestándola diciéndole que era una vergüenza que alguien que no descendía de una familia de veelas formara parte de la danza de la academia, pero a Annie no le importaba eso pues a comparación de Fleur ella tenia un cuerpo no tan plano como la otra y eso para Annie era mas que suficiente. Al entrar al castillo la profesora Macgonagal con su tono severo les dio la bienvenida y les dijo que esperaran a que el director terminara de dar el discurso a los alumnos y que presentara a la academia para que entraran con su danza, y así fue, después de unos diez minutos la profesora les dio la seña de que era el turno de que entraran y de golpe la puerta se abrió y Annie junto con sus demás compañeras encabezadas por Fleur entraron bailando de una forma muy coqueta y mágica por en medio del gran comedor y ahí fue cuando Annie lo vio sentado en la mesa en la cual la mayor parte portaba corbata roja y dorado lo vio, ella pensó que nunca antes había visto a alguien tan guapo como el joven de cabello rojo el cual se encontraba viéndolas fijamente con una cara de querer estar bailando igual y femeninamente junto con las chicas de la academia de Beaxbottons pero para Annie le parecía estar disfrutando mucho de la danza debido a los efectos de las demás que pertenecían a familias de veelas. Casi al final de la danza Annie se le quedo viendo fijamente y no solo lo vio a el sino al muchacho de al lado el cual pudo reconocer por su cicatriz en forma de rayo como al famosísimo Harry Potter y al lado de este a una chica muy bonita con cabellera castaña pero muy rizada pero ella alcanzo a notar que ocurría algo muy raro entre el chico pelirrojo y Harry le pareció haber visto que se tomaban de las manos pero ella no pudo creerlo y siguió con la idea de haber visto mal.

Los siguientes días ella lo seguía viendo de lejos en las comidas y por los pasillos pues ella solo tenia unas cuantas lecciones con madame Máxime hasta que un día vio al chico y a sus dos amigos en la biblioteca como buscando urgentemente algo en un libro e igual que la primera vez, seguía viendo a Harry y al chico mas juntitos de lo normal pero aun después de este detalle a ella le parecía que el chico y la bella chica de cabello castaño tenían algo que ver, pero no solo ese día los vio ahí, sino los demás días que pasaron, entonces se le ocurrió un plan de cómo entablar una conversación con el, espero en un pasillo de la biblioteca hasta que el fuera a tomar un libro y así fue el chico empezó a buscar un libro y ella se le acerco y le dijo:

-¿Podrías ayudarme a buscar un libro sobre Pociones?- le dijo pretendiendo seguridad y el chico le contesto

-Claro yo tengo uno pues llevo pociones espero que te pueda servir, espérame aquí- y el chico fue a la mesa y tomo un libro les dijo a sus amigos que ahorita regresaba pero a Annie le pareció que a Harry le molesto.

Al llegar el le dijo:

-Aquí tienes el libro espero que te sirva-

-Si gracias, ¿como te llamas?-

-Ron, Ron Weasley, oyes tu acento no parece francés y eso que eres de Beaxbotton-

-A yo soy Annie mucho gusto, lo que pasa es que yo hablo ingles (tómese como español) por que antes vivía en Londres pero a mi papa lo cambiaron a Francia por el trabajo-

-¿trabaja para el ministerio?-

-no, trabaja par el banco de Gringgots-

-a muy bien bueno después me entregas el libro, que tal mañana, pero antes de las diez por que a esa hora me toca esa clase y si voy sin el libro no sabes como me va, estoy en Griffindor adiós- y se despidió de Annie pero noto que al llegar a su mesa discutió con Harry el cual salió furioso de la biblioteca.

Al siguiente día busco a Ron pero no paso nada mas que ten y un Gracias muy secos por parte de el.

El día de anunciar a los campeones llego y al siguiente día después de la confusión del papel con el nombre de Harry en el cáliz noto una gran diferencia entre Harry y Ron ya no estaban todo el día juntos, pero ella lo aprovechó para acercarse mas a Ron, pero el casi ni le prestaba atención cuando se la topaba en cualquier lugar, parecía estar triste por alguna razón pero a Annie nunca se le ocurría el motivo, pero después de la primera prueba todo volvió a la normalidad. Después a finales del mes de Noviembre cuando se empezó a anunciar lo del baile de Navidad Annie creyó que si se le acercaba un poco mas y se le pretendía podría que la invitara al baile y así lo hizo, empezó a hablarle un poquito mas y hasta logro hablarle a Harry el cual la trataba un poco mal pero un día Annie ya no aguanto mas y de plano le pregunto a Ron:

-¿Oyes ya tienes con quien ir al baile?-

-¿No y tu?-

-¡¡¡¡Tampoco!- le dijo emocionada

-Uy que lastimas espero que encuentres a alguien- le contesto como si se tratara de una conversación entre amigas, después de esto a Annie no le quedo ninguna esperanza de que el la invitara pero no perdió el animo de llegar a algo con el. El baile llego y pudo ver que Ron iba acompañado con alguien pero a juzgar de su cara no iba tan feliz de ir con el. Al terminar la apertura del baile noto que Harry fue a sentarse junto a el y que casi ni les asían caso a sus parejas, que tan aburridas estaban que los dejaron solos cosa que a Annie le pareció que a los dos les agrado, entonces Annie se decidió a acercarse a Ron para ver si la sacaba a bailar pero antes de que ella diera un paso los dos se pararon y se fueron juntos a lo que parecía dar un paseo a la luz de la noche, entonces Annie salió detrás de el llena de valor pues tenia pensado invitarlo a bailar pues no se iba a pasar el baile sin siquiera haber bailado una sola canción, pero al salir al pasillo no encontró a nadie, salió al jardín y tampoco pero al pasar junto a unas estatuas pudo escuchar algunos sonidos extraños pero al buscar de donde procedían no pudo ver nada entonces triste entro de nuevo al gran comedor y a Annie no le quedo mas remedio que quedarse sentada junto a sus amigas aburrida, se paro a bailar una que otra vez con ellas pero no fue lo mismo que bailar a solas con el chico de sus sueños, después noto que regresaban muy pero muy contentitos y con la corbata un poco desarreglada, pero para mayor sorpresa de Annie los dos se retiraron definitivamente a sus habitaciones cosa que a Annie se le hizo muy raro pues nadie se había retirado ni su bella amiga de cabello castaño y se le asía absurdo que se fueran a dormir cuando nadie estaría con ellos en el cuarto hasta mucho mas tarde. Los días pasaron y casi a mediados de febrero Annie vio la cosa mas rara, vio a Harry entrar a algo que parecía un baño con un Huevo grande en sus brazos espero a que saliera pues quería hablarle mas a Harry pues ella pensaba que si le hablaba a su mejor amigo podría llegar mas lejos con Ron pero en la larga espera alcanzo a oír ruidos muy extraños procedentes del baño, pero ella creyó que provenían de algún fantasma que se quejaba de la agonía de la muerte al verlo salir se apresuro a fingir que iba pasando por ahí y le dijo:

-hola Harry ¿como estas?- le dijo Annie pero al terminar de decir esto pudo ver que Harry no estaba solo Ron estaba con adentro del baño y le dijo

-hola ron ¿que hacían ahí dentro juntos?-

-nada solo estábamos... este... descifrando el enigma de la segunda prueba

-¿¿¿¡¡¡dándose un baño juntos?-

-si- le contesto de muy mal humor Harry

-y, ¿que es esta cosa blanca y pegajosa que tienes en el pelo Ron?- le pregunto Annie con un tono de intriga pero con sarcasmo

-eso es... este... mmmmmm... a si shampoooo- le contesto

-a pues para la otra báñate bien- les dijo y se fue pero después de esto a Annie no le quedo ninguna duda eran Gays.

La pobre Annie estaba muy decepcionada pero todavía no lo podía creer pero después de la segunda prueba pudo estar casi segura de eso pues a Harry le había tocado rescatar lo que mas apreciaba y eso fue a Ron, una amistad es importante pero no es para tanto penso, después de esa prueba ya no quiso acercarse tanto a Ron pero ya casi para terminar el año y después de la tercera prueba y la muerte de uno de los campeones Annie se topo con el y Harry por uno de los pasillos del castillo y el le pregunto:

-¿Por que ya no me has hablado?-

-esque... no se me incomoda pensar que tu y Harry pues...-

-a eso no creo que te importe o si-

-¿¿¿que cosa?-

-el que el y yo seamos novios-

-así que siempre si son ciertas mis sospechas-

-si, espero que no te moleste hemos ocultado esto desde el año pasado, Dumbledore lo sabe esque el es bisexual y nos comprende el nos a ayudado a mantener esto en secreto esa capa que le regalo a Harry desde el primer año nos a servido mucho y nos confeso el verdadero secreto del mensaje de "úsala con cuidado" el siempre supo que Harry era gay y sabia que algún día le iba a servir y ya ves nos a servido de mucho y la hemos usado bien esta un poco blancosa pero igual es invisible -

-uuuu... que sorprendente e inteligente por parte de Dumbledore pero solo que yo esperaba tener algo con tigo ya sabes...-

-si, me di cuenta pero como vez no puedo estar con tigo pues ya tengo a alguien-

-si, ya se pero al principio pensé que tu andabas con tu amiga la del pelo castaño-

-¡¡¡¡HERMAIONE! no ella y yo somos solo amigas no... digo ¡¡¡amigos! pero ni aunque me gustaran las mujeres andaría con ella-

-u creo que comprendo bien, fue un placer haberte conocido y espero verte después-

-si, alcabo que podemos ser amigas digo ¡¡¡amigos! como quiera-

-si, eso esta bien- le dijo y se dieron sus direcciones mutuamente para estar en contacto, cosa que a Harry no le pareció pero los dos se despidieron y ella se fue muy decepcionada de la vida.


End file.
